Caramelldansen with Max and Nudge!
by rockyoursocks167
Summary: A stupid, silly idea, but I like the song! So, see the result of a bet that Max lost to Fang! And see read them sing to the Caramelldansen song! A one-shot songfic.


**Okidoki, here we go! An energetic songfic, with the song Caramelldansen by Caramell in the english version. Why? Probably because I like this song and I have too much free time. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Way better than the macarana!_

Max stared at he microphone uncertaintely. Nudge waved at her and did her next line:

_Bounce from side to side!_

Max had to laugh. Nudge sounded so weird in the squeaky voice. It almost made up for Max having to do this with her fellow flock member.

Almost.

Stupid Fang. She couldn't believe she had lost this bet with him. It was a stupid bet- to see whose tongue would freeze to the pole the fastest- but Max had been sure she would win. She even made a big risk to make the person who lost sing the song of the other person's choice.

She lost.

And Fang, being the blogger and internet user he is, found Caramelldansen by Caramell on YouTube, with the English translation. He immediately decided to make Max sing it. Luckily, she didn't have to do it alone. Nudge had volunteered to sing it with her.

Oh, and did I mention this one bit?

Yeah, Fang was making Max and Nudge do it in Central Park, at night, with a million people watching them. Like Max didn't have enough to worry about already. Now she got to humilate herself by singing that silly, hyper song.

_"Max," _Nudge mouthed, _"You're up next, after this bit."_

_Do you think you're ready to join the craze?_

Let loose right now and you'll be amazed

Join the fun

This dansen is for everyone!

Max sighed and sung into her mike, almost laughing at the way the voice modulator attached to the microphone made her sound like Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

_I wanna see those feet move o ah ah ah!_

So c'mon let those hips groove, la la la.

Follow me

Move to this melody 

From the corner of her eye, Max saw Nudge started doing the Caramelldansen dance, the one where you waved your hands in the air and shook your hips.

_'Well,' _she thought humorlously, _'I don't really have anything more to lose right now.'_

_'That's the spirit, Max,' _the Voice said.

_'Hey, I thought you were all for me being serious about saving the world,' _Max said.

_'Even heroes need ot have some fun. Go ahead, dance!'_

Max smiled and started doing to dance too. From their places in the audience, Fang and Gazzy made cat calls, while Iggy just stood there, having no clue what was going on.

"Max is dancing," Fang told Iggy, "or more accurately, trying."

Iggy grinned and joined in the cat calls.

_  
Join in the dance_

Start to clap your hands now

Go with the flow

Now we're moving left, so

Listen and learn

Now's your chance, it's your turn

Everyone loves the caramelldansen 

Max and Nudge sang together, dancing. Max laughed, and so did Nudge. Max had to admit, this was kind fun.

_  
It'll be the dance that we love the most_

We'll be dancing nightly from coast to coast

Once again

It's time to try the steps again 

Nudge was the one who sang this time, and as before, Max was caught with the kinda embarrassing lines.

_I wanna see those feet move o ah ah ah!_

So c'mon let those hips groove, la la la

Follow me

Move to this melody 

Back to Nudge and Max. The two had moved their mikes together so that they were close togther and doing the dansen together.

_So come on_

Join in the dance

Start to clap your hands now

Go with the flow

Now we're moving left, so

Listen and learn

Now's your chance, it's your turn

Everyone loves the caramelldansen!

_Join in the dance_

Start to clap your hands now

Go with the flow

Now we're moving left, so

Listen and learn

Now's your chance, it's your turn

Everyone loves the caramelldansen!

Nudge screamed,

_Let's Go!_

_Oo oo oo ah oo ah. Oo oo oo ah oo ah._

_Oo oo oo ah oo ah. Oo oo oo ah oo ah._

_So come on!_

Max smiled widely.

_Join in the dance_

Start to clap your hands now

Go with the flow

Now we're moving left, so

Listen and learn

Now's your chance, it's your turn

Everyone loves the caramelldansen!

_Join in the dance_

Start to clap your hands now

Go with the flow

Now we're moving left, so

Listen and learn

Now's your chance, it's your turn

Everyone loves the caramelldansen!

Once the song had finished, Max and Nudge held their breaths, waiting for the boos. Or, at least, Max did. We really have no what Nudge is thinking. Well, Angel would, but she was at Dr. Martinez's house, hanging out with Ella.

Their was a brief pause, and then...

BOOM!

The entire crowd of people erupted into applause. There were many cat calls that the more immature members of the flock (even Fang, which is weird, cause we usually never see him immature) had so graciously given out before, and, of course, many cheers. Apparently, people thought Max and Nudge could sing well, even though Max couldn't really dance at all...

"Hey, what do you mean I can't dance?" Max shouts.

Crap. Guess I really shouldn't be saying stuff, as I'm the author, and authors are supposed to be talking...

"Yeah. So shut up."

Oki-doki.

Well, anyway, people really like Nudge and Max. For days on end, people would be talking about the bird kids who could apparently sing as well, and Max would be getting back at Fang for his cheating. You see, apparently, Fang had poured ice water on his pole so his tongue would stick better. So, the next day, Max made sure that Fang woke up with bright, neon pink hair...and a frilly dress to match.

Oh, woe to Fang.

* * *

**I know, the people are out of character, but I had to make them that way. I mean, who other than Nudge would actually sing that song in the real Maximum Ride books? And when would Fang be immature. **

**This is why I enjoy being a fanfic author. We can make the characters do whatever we want...and unfortunately...**

**Max: Come back here, you damned author! **

**...they can do stuff to us as well. Run away, Super Clumsy Ninja Chicken! No, don't run into that...pole...oh, great, his beak is stuck to it now. Now, abandon the chicken to get away from psycho, angry Max, or help the chicken...?**

**Max: *carrying around clumb and searching for author***

**Yeah, abandon. Flee while you still can,reader, before Max comes after you!**

**But review anyway.**

**Or I'll send Max after you for THAT!**

**Beware the ticked off Maximum Ride.**

**And read MAX: A Maximu Ride Novel! It's hacking good!**

**CallMeQuirky  
**


End file.
